Regreso
by zusammen
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic,así que porfavor tenganme paciencia. Antonio vuelve a su hogar después de mucho tiempo,esperando ver a su pequeño Romano pero imaginen su sorpresa al ver a su pequeño no tan pequeño.Disclaimer: hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya
1. Chapter 1

Regreso

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando se veía a un joven moreno, castaño caminado por la zona, era alto y poseedor de unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda su nombre era Antonio.

Después de tanto tiempo al fin puedo volver a casa – dijo el castaño mostrando una gran sonrisa

¿Cómo estará Lovi? Me muero de ganas de ver a ese pequeño demonio

Antonio tuvo que irse a atender unos asuntos importantes después de todo el era el reino de España, ya estaba cerca de su hogar prácticamente podía olerlos tomates de su huerta.

- Loviii….ya llegué – dijo el español abriendo la puerta de golpe – Lovi? ¿Donde estas? ¡

Se adentro a la casa a buscar al pequeño italiano _**"De seguro esta durmiendo voy a sorprenderlo y hacer que se sonroje como un tomate jajaja**_" pensó el español mientras tenía una sonrisa pícara; había recorrido toda la casa, las habitaciones, los baños, la cocina, la sala y el comedor pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, el único lugar en el cual no había buscado era el huerto.

Salió por la puerta trasera donde había un jardín cubierto por tomates rojos _"__**Ya deben estar listos, mejor hago una salsa talvez con uno espaguetis y…**__._" de repente se escucho el ruido de algo cayéndose seguido de un "_**Demonios¡**__¡_" , Antonio fue a ver quien era el causante de ese ruido y para su sorpresa vio a una persona que se encontraba recogiendo una gran cantidad de tomates en el suelo.

Oye tú¡ ladrón de no te muevas – gritó el español, agarró un tomate que tenía cerca y a pesar de que lo consideraba un desperdicio se lo lanzó en la cabeza al intruso.

Auch¡

Antonio se aproximo lentamente pero de manera amenazadora al que se atrevió a robarle y lo pero de todo sus tomates.

Bastardo pero que es lo que te pasa?¡ - gritó el desconocido mientras se levantaba del suelo

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que aquella persona tenía un rizo que sobresalía de su cabellera castaña "¿_**Podría ser posible?**_" se preguntó.

Lo-lo-lovino, eres tú?

¡Pues claro que soy yo idiota, sino quién más va a cuidar todo esto! – fue la respuesta del italiano enojado y con el ceño fruncido.

Una levantado el italiano, el español pudo verlo mejor, frente a él se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño, ojos ámbar, de piel blanca y clara como el marfil, con un uniforme de color caqui, aproximadamente tendría unos 18 o 19 años.

"¿_**En verdad ese es Lovino?, ¿Pero qué pasó con ese pequeño niño?" **_ pensó Antonio mientras sentía como su cuerpo era invadido por un extraño sentimiento, sin darse cuenta que con tanta divagación su cara estaba sonrojada de un visible color rojo.

Demonios Antonio pareces un tomate – dijo el italiano con sorna, al fin se había vengado de todos las veces que lo molestaba a él por eso.

Ah…em….En serio?- respondió algo avergonzado, y se quedo por un rato sin saber que hacer.

Oye! Te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el día o me vas a ayudar bastardo! – dijo el italiano intentando levantar una caja con tomates.

S-si claro

Todo el camino de vuelta a la casa en lo único que podía pensar Antonio fue "_**Lovi es realmente sexy". **_Dejaron la caja sobre una mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, Lovino se sentó en un banco recargando su brazo sobre la mesa.

Deja de mirarme idiota¡- gritó el italiano sumamente enojado – Se que no has parado de hacerlo desde que estamos en la casa ¡

Los siento Lovi, pero es que me has sorprendido después de todo cuando me fui solo eras un niño – Dijo mostrando su característica sonrisa

Lovino por su parte simplemente ignoró el comentario y se dispuso a comer su tomate mientras esperaba que Antonio tuviera lista la comida que él muy "AMABLEMENTE le sugirió que hiciera". La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila y silenciosa, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, después de terminar ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hey ¡, Lovi a doné vas?

Pues a mi habitación, a donde más ¡?

Ah… c-ci-cierto perdona

Después de esa profunda conversación Lovino se dirigió a su habitación; el español estaba algo decepcionado, debido a que todo ese tiempo desde que lo conocía éste siempre terminaba durmiendo con él sin importar las circunstancias (truenos, miedo a la oscuridad y la mayoría de las cosas en su cuarto) y como era de esperarse termino acostumbrándose a la presencia del pequeño en su cama y a verlo totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, pero apartando eso también estaba el hecho de que al parecer éste no lo había extrañado nada.

Estaba en su cama dando vueltas, no podía dormir lo único en que su mente podía pensar era en Romano y poco a poco su mente comenzó a divagar " _**Acaso me odiara…no, no puede ser eso, me sigue tratando igual que siempre además de que no se ha ido, nada a cambiado; bueno excepto porque esta más grande y no me había fijado de que sus ojos eran tan hermosos, y su cabello se ve muy suave al igual que su piel, me gustaría sentirla, así como sus labios de seguro deben saber bien…" **_justo en ese momento se detuvo _**"¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?" **_y así fue como pasó toda la noche y al final no pudo dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Aviso: **Debo aclarar ciertas cosas, primero que el primer capítulo de este fanfic no fue más que un experimento, por eso que bueno tiene algunos errores o presta a cierta confusión por ejemplo: el hecho de que no puse guiones para diferenciar los diálogos, la cuestión es que si los puse pero por alguna razón la página no lo leyó cuando lo publique y para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde. Otra cosa más se me había olvidado decir que me inspire de una imagen que me encontré en Internet de esta linda pareja, quizás después les deje el link .

* * *

Ya era de día y Lovino ya se había terminado de arreglar, por lo que salió a la cocina y como vio que Antonio no estaba allí fue a buscarlo a su cuarto, lo encontró durmiendo en su cama "_**No es más que un perezoso" **_ pensó el italiano, acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-Oye¡ despierta – dijo de mala gana pero no hubo respuesta

-Hey¡ bastardo levántate ¡ – dijo en voz alta mientras al mismo tiempo lo sacudía un poco.

-DESPIERTA¡ de una buena vez bastardo idiota ¡- gritó el italiano ya perdiendo la cabeza.

Al escuchar el grito Antonio se levantó sobresaltado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y cuando por fin lo había logrado lo despierta un grito en su oído.

-Eh?¡ …¿ qué ocurre?

-Ya era hora de que te levantaras idiota.

Cuando volteó su mente se quedo en blanco, frente a él y a pocos centímetros estaba Lovino, su cuerpo se tenso, se encontraba completamente nervioso teniendo la cara del italiano tan cerca.

-Qué haces aquí Lovi? – dijo ocultando su nerviosismo fingiendo ver la hora en el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama.

-Vine a despertarte bastardo, ya van a ser las 10:00 y tú sigues durmiendo

-Perdona pero es que no dormí bien.

El otro sólo se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, así estuvieron por medio minuto, Antonio se estaba desesperando un poco ante tanto silencio _**"¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?"**_, sinceramente la mira mirada del italiano lo estaba poniendo aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Te espero en la cocina- fue lo único que dijo el italiano antes de irse.

Después de unos segundo procesando lo que acababa de suceder empezó a arreglarse para dirigirse a la cocina en la cual como era de esperarse tuvo hacer el desayuno.

-Nee … Lovi ¿qué has estado haciendo durante este tiempo?- preguntó el español con una leve sonrisa

-Nada, cuidando TUS tomates – dijo de manera casi automática – y también cuidando de Feliciano.

-En serio y ¿cómo se encuentra Feli-chan? – mostró una gran sonrisa al decir eso cosa que molesto a Lovino.

-Bien, simplemente bien, pasándola a lo grande con el macho patatas – dijo visiblemente enojado e inyectándole un poco de veneno a cada palabra.

-¿Y quién es ese?- preguntó con curiosidad, quería saber quien era aquella persona que hacia enojar tanto a Lovi.

-No es más que un alemán imbecil, un bastardo musculoso del cual Feliciano no se separa porque dice que son "amigos"

-Jejeje ya veo – se notaba a leguas que a Lovino no le agradaba aquella persona así lo mejor sería dejar el tema hasta aquí.

El resto del día estuvo inspeccionando la casa después de tanto tiempo afuera tenía que poner todo en orden, hacer eso le tomó toda la tarde e hizo que se olvidara de Lovino por un tiempo, hasta que este vino diciéndole que se habían acabado la mayoría de la comida y que debía ir al mercado a lo que el español respondió con un "voy contigo". Una palabra para definir aquel mercado era ruidoso, se podía ver a la gente hiendo y viniendo de aquí para allá gritando, rumoreando, la mayoría de las personas eran mujeres la gran parte mayores; había que moverse con rapidez y agilidad ya que era muy fácil tropezarse con alguien, Lovino se detuvo en un puesto de verduras que se encontraba casi al final del mercado por lo cual no estaba tan concurrido.

-Buenas tardes – dijo el italiano frente del puesto

-Oh¡ holaaa Lovino – contesto un hombre de cabello negro con barba, algo fornido y una camisa verde con las mangas remangadas y ojos color azul

-Hola Luciano ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien y dime ¿a qué has venido?

-Lo mismo de siempre- dijo extendiendo una lista

Él otro leyó detenidamente la lista para después llamar a una joven rubia de ojos castaños con un delantal (llamada María) para que recogiera la lista y fuera a buscar lo que ésta contenía pero no sin antes saludar a Lovino.

-Y dime Lovino ¿quién es él? – dijo señalando al español que hasta el momento se encontraba al margen de la conversación.

-Un conocido –se limitó a decir el italiano con tono indiferente.

-Yo soy Antonio, mucho gusto- contesto el otro con una gran sonrisa ya que se veía que su Lovi no iba a decir más nada.

-No puede ser, tú eres el famoso Antonio, gusto en conocerte- dijo Luciano extendiendo su mano muy entusiasmado.

-¿Has oído hablar de mi? – preguntó Antonio mientras sacudía su mano de manera efusiva.

-Por supuesto! Lovino nos a hablado mucho de ti, aunque al principio pensaba que era una especie de primer amor ya que cuando lo conocí lo confundí con una niña, pero eso es normal considerando que tenía un vestido como de sirvienta.

Mientras tanto el pobre italiano estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza y lo único que quería en ese momento era que se lo tragara la tierra o que Dios mostrara su misericordia y se lo llevara de una vez al otro mundo.

-Imagínate mi sorpresa al saber que era un chico jajaja, creo que María ese día casi se desmaya de la impresión y por el estirón que se dio tan de repente – entonces lo agarró por el hombro y rodeándolo con el brazo lo acercó a él- Pero debo admitir que te veías como toda una linda niñita en esos tiempos chaval – dijo con burla mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-¡Basta ya! Deja de decir estupideces! – reclamó el italiano completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

Antonio se quedo viendo aquella escena y la alegría que sonrió al saber que Lovino hablaba de él en su ausencia, quedó olvidada y fue sustituida por la tristeza **"El ya no es así conmigo" **fue lo único que pasó por su mente. Al terminar las compras y despedirse de Luciano y María se dispusieron volver a casa, el español cargaba todas las bolsas y el camino fue relativamente silencioso, no más que uno que otro **"Hey Lovino!" "Hola Lovino ¿cómo has estado?" "cariño tengo tiempo sin verte"** a lo que el menor respondía con un saludo o una obscenidad.

Ya en la casa fueron a la cocina para dejar todo en la mesa, el italiano se acerco al mayor para agarrar los víveres y en el momento en que sus manos estuvieron en contacto con las del español, éste se despertó del trance en el que parecía encontrarse; se había puesto tan nervioso que cuando apenas el italiano cogió los víveres éste se fue rápidamente de allí con la excusa de que iba a echarle un ojo a los tomates, dejando atrás a un confundido Lovino.

**Afuera de la casa**

"**¿Pero qué esta pasando conmigo? Siempre que estoy cerca de él me pongo sumamente nervioso, ¿Será qué me gusta Lovino?" ** Y con eso en mete empezó a recorrer el huerto, al final se sentó en el suelo y empezó a comer un tomate de la huerta para su ansiedad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Darklove10:** leí tu review y como no hallo manera para responderte lo era así; pues ya aclare lo de los diálogos y en cuanto a Lovino pues el si extraño a Antonio sólo que sale más adelante.

Espero que les haya gustado y por favor comenten no se callen las opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de poco a poco estoy actualizando verán la cosa es que en realidad el fic originalmente iba a ser un one-shot pero como me excedí se convirtió en esto y por esa razón es que no tiene capítulos definidos (por así decirlo), por lo que apenas hallo un espacio libre (la historia esta completa en un cuaderno) lo pongo y como consecuencia son cortos los capítulos.

Y como prometí aquí están las imágenes que inspiraron

.com/art/APH-Spain-and-Romano-msn-130805608?moodonly=1

.com/gallery/#/d25c6dp

En los días siguientes la situación no parecía dar señales de mejorar, Antonio siempre que se encontraba muy cerca del italiano la ansiedad empezaba a consumirlo y para poder calmarse comía tantos tomates como le fueran posible o cualquier otra cosa, mientras que Lovino aparentemente seguía indiferente pero en realidad estaba empezando a preguntarse o tal vez preocuparse por la actitud del español; ya casi no podían estar en la misma habitación sin que se sintiera la habitación en el aire.

-Voy a salir – dijo el italiano cuando abría la puerta.

-¿Espera Lovi a donde vas?-pregunto el español con un tomate mordido en la mano.

-Voy a ver a mi hermano y asegurarme que ese macho patatas no haga nada.

-Voy contigo –dijo el mayor alegremente

-No –respondió de manera cortante

-Pe-pero ¿por qué Lovi?

-Simplemente porque no y no quiero verte allá- y sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta, dejando al español con la palabra en la boca.

Se encontraba caminando por un caminote tierra muy cerca de la casa de su hermano y eso se sabía con sólo escuchar el ruido de alrededor "Alemania, Alemania, Alemania… ve-ve-ve… mira esto, mira aquello" , era todo lo que se podía oír. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que simplemente entró y se dirigió al lugar donde provenía el ruido.

-¡Feliciano! ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo? y tú alemán bastardo déjalo ya!- gritó histérico Lovino

-Nii-chan, vinistes a visitarnos- dijo el menor de los italianos que se encontraba siendo abrazado por el alemán, mientras él tenía sus brazos aferrados al cuello de éste.

-Nada de nii-chan, que se supone que estas haciendo?- dijo el mayor con el ceño fruncido

-Pero si sólo estábamos jugando nii-chan ve-, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?- dijo el menor con una gran sonrisa y de manera inocente

-¡Claro que no! , no hay manera en que me lleve bien con ése musculoso y mucho menos me deje tocar por él (Autor.: eso sonó pervertido)

-Nii-chan no hables así

Mientras tanto cierto alemán se encontraba al margen de todo, mirando en silencio con una mezcla de resignación y aburrimiento, ya que después de tanto tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a la manera de ser de ambos italianos, por lo que decidió irse y no meterse en l discusión hasta que todo se calmara.

-¡Hey macho patatas! ¿A dónde crees qué vas?, ¡ni creas que te vas a escapar así de fácil!- dijo Lovino dirigiéndose hacía donde se encontraba éste, pero de lo que no se percató el italiano es de que había un hueco en el suelo por lo que cuando lo pisó, se torció el tobillo cayendo de lleno en el suelo.

-¡AHHH! Nii-chan, nii-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo Feliciano fue corriendo a ver como estaba

-¿Crees que estoy bien? y ¡ya deja de gritar!- respondió mientras intentaba levantarse y disimulaba que no sentía nada pero al poner el pie en el suelo sintió inmediatamente como un intenso dolor se apoderaba de su pie.

-¡AHHHHH! Maldición

-Alemania, Alemania, ven, ven, nii-chan se lastimó

Y sólo eso vasto para que el alemán se devolviera y olvidara toda posibilidad de paz y tranquilidad, se acercó lentamente hacía Lovino y observo su pie **"Tal vez no se nada grave pero lo mejor sería ponerle algo de hielo o entablillarlo"** y acto seguido el alemán levanto al italiano de la misma manera en que lo haría una pareja de recién casados en su luna de miel.

-¡Oye bájame de una buena vez! ¡No necesito tú ayuda!- dijo el mayor lleno de ira y echando humo por la cabeza.

-…..Pero no puedes caminar- fue lo único que dijo el alemán con tono serio.

El italiano no objeto ya que después de todo tenía razón así que decidió estar en silencio visiblemente malhumorado.

-Ve, nee,nee eso se ve divertido, Ludwing después lo harías conmigo

Ese comentario sacó de combate tanto al alemán como a su hermano, Ludwing que hasta el momento se encontraba serio y tranquilo perdió su autocontrol mostrando un visible sonrojo y una expresión de asombro, mientras su hermano estaba en las mismas circunstancias con deseos homicidas hacia su hermano y por decir semejante estupidez.

-¿Feliciano que te he dicho sobre pensar antes de hablar?- dijo el alemán intentando recuperar la calma

-Ve, pero si se ve divertido no hay mucho que pensar- dijo el alegre italiano

Si no fuera porque estaba cargando al otro italiano ya estaría masajeándose las sienes para evitar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando.

-Feliciano- habla el alemán con semblante serio

-¿Siii?- respondió alegremente con un aura clara detrás de él

-¿Po-podrías hielo y unas vendas?

-Claro ahora mismo- dio un saludo militar y se fue corriendo a la casa dejando solo al alemán y al mayor de los italianos, los cuales suspiraron, a veces Feliciano podía llegar a ser algo desesperante.

**Mientras cerca de ese lugar**

Antonio se encontraba escondido dentro de unos arbustos; había seguido a Lovino sin que éste se diera cuenta con la excusa de asegurarse de que nada malo le sucediera, se dirigió a la perta trasera de la casa cuando de pronto vio a un hombre de ojos azules, de cabello amarillo peinado hacia atrás y de apariencia fuerte que aparentemente se encontraba cargando…a su LOVINO!

"**¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¿Y por qué Lovino estaba siendo cargado por aquel hombre? ". **Poco a poco un sentimiento empezó a apoderarse de él, era una rabia y una ira que no había sentido desde la época en que peleaba con Arthur (cuando éste era un pirata), lo único que sabía era que aquella persona le tendría que rendir cuentas.

Cuando Feliciano volvió Ludwing sentó a Lovino en una silla que estaba cerca, le saco con sumo cuidado el zapato y observó que tenía el tobillo un poco inflamado, le puso una bolsa de hielo para que bajara la inflamación; no había fractura así que lo más probable es que fuera un esguince, después de que se bajara un poco la inflamación le vendó el tobillo.

-Voy a regresar esto, ahora vuelvo- dijo el alemán en camino hacia la puerta, ya que después de todo no quería más problemas.

Después de guardar las vendasen el botiquín de primeros auxilios se dirigió de nuevo a donde se encontraban los dos italianos, cuando vio a alguien en su camino que estaba al parecer esperándolo.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- dijo l alemán atento a cada movimiento.

El joven se acerco lentamente mostrando una gran sonrisa

-No importa quien soy-fue lo que dijo alegremente para después de un rápido movimiento sujetarlo por los hombros y golpearlo en el estómago con la rodilla para después agarrarlo por el cuello y estamparlo contra la pared.

-Escúchame bien, quiero que te mantengas alejado de Lovino y no vuelvas a tocarlo nunca más ¿entendisteis?- dijo el español el cual tenía una mirada destellante con un deje de locura, un tono de voz frío y autoritario y con un aura amenazadora; esa era la otra personalidad de Antonio una que muy pocos habían visto y lo que lo habían hecho deseaban no haberla visto.

-Entonces… ¿entendisteis? – termino de decir con una gran sonrisa llena de alegría la cual no llegaba a sus ojos los cuales seguían indiferentes y fríos como los de un animal, mientras al mismo tiempo presionaba con más fuerza el cuello del alemán para después soltarlo.

El alemán intentaba recuperar el aliento, cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más y más

-¡Alemania! ¿Dónde estas?- gritaba Feliciano

-Pero si aquí estas Ale…¡España nii-chan! ¿vinistes a visitarme?

-Em? ¡Feliciano! Que alegría verte, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo el español mientras acariciaba la cabeza del italiano.

-¡Oye bastardo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Antonio volteo para ver a un Lovino enojado y apoyando en una sola pierna ya que la otra la tenía vendada y no podía afincarla sin sentir dolor

-¡Lovi! ¿Pero qué te paso?- dijo Antonio sumamente preocupado mientras corría hacía él.

-No pasa nada

-¡¿Cómo que nada si tienes la pierna vendada?

-Nii-chan se torció el tobillo cuando pisó un hueco, tiene que estar en unas semanas en reposo.

-¡Feliciano cierra la boca!- gritó el italiano avergonzado por haberle dicho al otro lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Eres muy cruel nii-chan – dijo el italiano menor con unas pequeñas lagrimitas asomándose por sus ojos

-Pero lo importante es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo el mayor ignorando su hermano.

-B-bu-bueno es que…estaba paseando cuando llegue hasta aquí jajaja

Obviamente eso era el ejemplo de una pobre excusa pero no le dio tiempo de objetar algo

-Nee, nee España nii-chan ¿Quieres quedarte a acompañarnos?

Ludwing que hasta el momento se encontraba como un simple observador se puso realmente tenso ante la mención de aquellas palabras.

-Claro me encantaría

-Pues yo me voy- dijo Lovino caminando hacia la puerta intentando no apoyar la pierna

-Espera Lovi estas herido- dijo mientras corría hacía él poniendo el brazo del menor sobre sus hombros para servirle de muleta.

-Adiós Feli-chan, Ludwing será para la próxima- dijo volteando la cabeza y dándole una mirada sádica al último el cual estaba estático, cosa que hizo que una sonrisa cínica se dibujara en la boca del español.

Cuando ya se habían perdido de vista el alemán pudo relajarse un poco y se digno a hablar,

-Italia escucha a la próxima avísame cuando quieras ver a tu hermano o cuando éste venga

-Ve… ¿Por qué?

-Para llevarte yo mismo allá

-OK- se limitó a decir el italiano pensando que a Ludwing le había caído bien España nii-chan por lo cual estaba tomándose la molestia de ser tan considerado.

Bueno ya es de noche (pero no muy tarde) y ya estoy algo cansaday adolorida (me refiero a la espalda), así si tienes errores perdonenme pero me da fastidio revisar. Espero que les guste y se que talvez sea mucha molestia pero por favor comenten.

Abajo hay un botón con letras azules que si las presionas cosas buenas te pasaran.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdonen si no actualizo tan rápido como quisieran pero es que no puedo conectarme mucho tiempo, también pido perdón por links es que no se que le pasa a la página y no se ven bien, así que lo que are será esto, si tienen muchas ganas pues entren en y busquen el profile de kibalurveshinata la imagen "you look like tomato" y también a *N12345 "Spain and Romano msn".

* * *

Y sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten.

Como Lovino se encontraba lesionado y necesitaba reposo por varias semanas, Antonio se encargo de que éste no tuviera que hacer nada y si tenía que pararse éste lo llevaba a donde quisiera sin que él hiciera algún esfuerzo ganándose las quejas de cierto italiano.

-¡Oye Antonio bájame!

-Pero Lovi sabes que no puedes caminar

-Aún así, eso no te da el derecho de cargarme cada vez que necesite ir al baño, a la cama o para comer en la cocina; bueno olvida lo último porque desde que llegamos de casa de Feliciano no me has dejado ni entrar. ¡Joder Antonio sólo me torcí el tobillo!

-¿No se para qué quieres ir a la cocina si te llevo la comida a la cama?

El menor sólo suspiro, sabía que no podría convencerlo, pero al final los cuidados obsesivos de Antonio dieron sus frutos ya que al poco tiempo el tobillo de Lovino se encontraba en mejor estado. Aunque éste nunca sabría que tan preocupado se encontraba el otro, ya que siempre que Romano se quedaba dormido en el sofá el español iba a buscar una manta para arroparlo y se quedaba a su lado, en esas ocasiones sólo podían ocurrir dos cosas:

* Antonio se recostaría suavemente sobre el pecho de Lovino para oler su aroma mientras acariciaba sus cabellos sin que este se despertara.

* Antonio se quedaba mirando fijamente a Lovino detallando cada rasgo de su cara enfocándose principalmente en sus labios

Cualquiera que fuera la opción éste siempre se iba antes de que el otro despertara evitando así un insulto o algo peor.

* * *

Lovino se encontraba en la cocina haciendo una salsa (autora: será flojo pero es italiano algo tiene que saber hacer), Antonio como estaba cerca se asomó por la puerta para sentir más de cerca el exquisito aroma y sigilosamente se fue aproximando a Lovino hasta que lo agarró por la cintura haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara por ese contacto.

-Nee Lovi estas muy delgado, ¿Comías bien en mi ausencia?- dijo el español mientras acariciaba la cintura y el resto del tronco de un nervioso Lovino.

-¡Cállate y déjame ya idiota! – respondió un Lovino completamente rojo, que luchaba por mantener el autocontrol.

-Eh! ¿Qué dijisteis? – dijo Antonio fingiendo que no había escuchado nada; en verdad le gustaba ver a Lovino rojo igual que un tomate, por lo que decidió jugar con él un poco más agarrándolo por la cintura para acercar sus cuerpos mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el cuello del italiano.

-Te dije que…-no pudo terminar de responder porque al voltearse se encontró con la cara de Antonio más cerca de lo que él desearía y pudo observar detenidamente por primera vez desde que el español había vuelto aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, percatándose de algo de lo que no se había fijado antes, los ojos de Antonio reflejaban una lujaría y deseo que no había visto antes; cosa que puso realmente nervioso al menor.

Mientras que Antonio por su parte viendo la indecisión del otro decidió acercarse aún más y cuando estaban tan cerca que sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse y sentían la respiración del otro, se escuchó un fuerte ¡IDIOTA! y lo último que supo el español es que se encontraba en el suelo con la mejilla adolorida y un italiano huyendo hacía dios sabe donde más rojo que luz de semáforo.

Y por aquella jugarreta por parte del mayor, el menor estuvo evadiéndolo los días siguientes procurando lo más posible el no verlo y en caso de que no hubiera más remedio como por ejemplo a la hora de comer, el italiano comía tan rápido como se lo permitía el organismo para salir de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que el español pudiera decir algo o tuvieran una conversación decente. Y una vez más Antonio se encontraba en el huerto de la casa sentado sobre unas cajas con una cesta de tomates a su lado.

"**Debería decirle lo que siento a estas alturas ya no puedo volverme hacía atrás" **pensaba mientras se comía los tomates que estaban en la cesta.

-Oye Antonio no has visto una cesta llena de…-decía Lovino mientras iba hacía él, pero al percatarse que la susodicha cesta se encontraba al lado del español completamente vacía mientras el otro sostenía el último tomate en la mano.

-Eres un…-Lovino empezaba a adquirir una tonalidad roja por la furia que sentía.

-Lovi es-es-espera, no te enojes de seguro podemos recoger más- decía Antonio intentando calmar al menor.

-¡No! ¡Esos eran especiales, iban a ser un regalo para Luciano!

La mención del último hizo enojar al español, no le agradaba que Lovino fuera tan apegado a ese hombre, ya estaba empezando a odiarlo **"Me pregunto si tengo que hacer con él lo mismo que hice con el alemán",** estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado por completo del italiano hasta que el susodicho rompió el silencio.

-Antonio – dijo el italiano con semblante serio

-Eh?...Si dime Lovi- respondió el otro regalándole una sonrisa.

-Me he dado cuenta de algo en estos días

-Bueno solamente dime que es y ya- le respondió el español algo nervioso por la seriedad del otro **"¿Qué es lo que querrá decirme? ¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta de mis sentimientos?" **Esto último hizo que el corazón le latiera mil por hora

-Esta bien te lo diré sin rodeos

Tanto era el suspenso que Antonio sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

-Creo que has estado engordando, deberías dejar de comer tantos tomates.

Un silencio se apodero de aquella escena, Antonio seguía sentado sobre las cajas inexpresivo intentando procesar lo que le acababa de decir y cuando pudo asimilarlo, el orgullo y la autoestima del español se rompieron en mil pedazos **"¡Gordo, Lovi cree que estoy gordo!" **decía en su fuero interno. El menor sólo se quedo observando la cara del español que era un completo poema, hasta que el mismo se paro y se metió a la casa sin decir palabra alguna.

Al rato, después de llenar la canasta de tomates otra vez Lovino entró a la casa y como ya era algo tarde para ir a ver a Luciano dejó la cesta en la mesa de la cocina **"Antonio eres un idiota" **dijo para sus adentros **"y hablando de él en ¿dónde estará?"**; lo encontró recostado en el sillón muy deprimido balbuceando cosas como "No estoy gordo" "En cualquier caso estaría rellenito". **"Creo que me pasé" "Nunca lo había visto tan triste, creo que debería disculparme" ** Y con eso último en mente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el español.

-Oye Antonio yo…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar se resbaló con un tomate que se encontraba en el suelo, cayendo en el sofá y encima del mayor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el español mientras el italiano abría los ojos lentamente encontrándose cara a cara y en una posición comprometedora, Antonio no pudo resistirlo más y con ambas manos sujetó la cara del italiano y lo trajo hacia él para darle un beso.

Al principio fue suave y tierno para después pasar a ser más y más apasionado, ninguno estaba oponiendo resistencia mientras sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro intentando memorizarla, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire y se miraron unos instantes, estaban jadeando con un leve color rojo en las mejillas.

-Te amo Lovino- dijo el español atrayendo con la mano el mentón del menor para besarlo otra vez pero éste se apartó

Antonio sujeto el brazo del italiano para que este no se escapara.

-¿Por qué huyes?- preguntó el mayor pero no obtuvo respuesta – Entonces déjame hacerte otra pregunta ¿En verdad no me extrañasteis?-pero el italiano seguía sin decir palabra alguna; el mayor estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-¡Respóndeme! – gritó para la sorpresa de Lovino el cual estaba un poco asustado ya que éste nunca ni siquiera cuando era pequeño le había gritado aunque se lo mereciera.

-¡Si serás idiota, claro que te extrañe!- dijo Lovino rompiendo el mutismo- No sabes que tan solo me sentí desde que te fuiste y lo estúpido que llegue a sentirme por sentarme y esperar a que llegaras, por un momento pensé…pensé…q-que me habías abandonado- esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz que ya estaba empezando a quebrarse y con los ojos cargados de lágrimas que empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas

-¡Y después vienes como si nada!-gritó el menor enojado partiendo en llanto

Si Lovino se sentía mal pues Antonio quería morirse, el ver así al menor le dolía y más si el es la causa de su sufrimiento; con sus dos manos sujetó su cara y la alzó, ya que estaba baja para que él no lo viera en ese estado y con sus dedos empezó a secarle las lágrimas mientras posaba su frente sobre la frente del otro.

En verdad lo siento Lovi, por favor perdóname- dijo suplicante el español mientras le besaba la frente, sus ojos, la oreja, el cuello y por último la boca.

Lovino ya estaba más calmado pensando en que debía hacer y con las mejillas sonrojadas añadió:

-Sólo si no me vuelves a dejar

Los ojos de Antonio se iluminaron al oír esas palabras y abrazó fuertemente a Lovino mientras le decía "Lovi te amo, te amo, te amo…", el mayor terminó encima del otro mientras seguía abrazando posesivamente provocando que el menor se pudiera rojo pero lo más importante que éste conociera el verdadero significado de lo que es la asfixia.

-¡Quítate de encima no ves que estas muy pesado!- gritó Lovino intentando quitárselo de encima.

-En ese caso, creo que voy a hacer un poco de ejercicio- susurró en el oído del italiano, para después cargarlo como una princesa y llevarlo a su habitación.

-No, no, no, no, espera ¿a dónde me llevas?- dijo el italiano nervioso previendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación, mientras rodeaba el cuello del español con sus brazos para no caerse.

-Ya veras- respondió el español dedicándole una mirada lujuriosa lo que provocó que el otro se tensara y se pusiera más rojo de lo que alguna vez estuvo.

Antonio simplemente sonrió al ver lo lindo que se veía en ese momento su Lovino, así es de ahora en adelante era SU Lovino y de nadie más, besó al menor mientras entraban a la habitación y por último cerraba la puerta atrás suyo.

* * *

Bueno este es el final, pero para no ser mala les voy a dejar un extra jajaja espero que les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

Hooola bueno ahora sí este es el final, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, en el futuro estaré publicando más sobre esta linda pareja y esto va a todas las fans del Spamano, me he dado cuenta de que no hay muchos autores que se dediquen completamente o por lo menos gran parte a esta pareja por lo que yo lo are, al menos uno de los dos va a ser mencionado (que puedo decir son mi inspiración). Así que no se preocupen que muy pronto más de lo que se imaginan estaré publicando nuevas historias.

Antes de que se me olvide debo aclarar que pues yo no tengo mucha imaginación con respecto al lemon así que perdónenme, pero a mi eso como que no es lo mío, no es que no me guste pero no lo considero tan importante. Y con eso aclarado ya pueden leer.

* * *

Eran las dos de la tarde y por las calles de España se veía a un joven de piel bronceada, de cabello castaño algo desaliñado corriendo, sobrepasando uno que otro vehículo; desde hace unos días Antonio había decidido ponerse en forma haciendo ejercicio y correr por las calles de España diariamente.

Y eran casi las tres cuando llegó a la casa y se estaba muriendo de hambre porque no había almorzado nada, porque según él si lo hacía le iba a dar sueño; se encontraba en la puerta trasera y aprovecho que había un grifo cerca de allí para refrescarse un poco ya afuera estaba haciendo mucho calor, se quitó la camisa y la mojó con el agua para después exprimirla sobre su cabeza mojando todo su cuerpo.

Lovino se encontraba en la mesa viendo una revista por que no tenía nadas más que hacer hasta que se escucho un "¡Loviiii ya llegué!" **"Pues ya era hora" **pensó el italiano, pero cuando se volteo para ver al español, simplemente se quedó en blanco, frente a él se encontraba Antonio sin camisa pero no sólo es, su cabello estaba mojado y un dejaba caer unas cuantas gotas sobre su torso bien esculpido. En poco tiempo había recuperado su forma e incluso se veía mejor que antes (si es que eso es posible). Lovino se encontraba perdido mirando al español, su piel morena, los pectorales y los músculos de sus brazos y por último esos cálidos ojos verdes así como su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Ya estaba empezando a sentir como la sangre se le iba a las mejillas y rápidamente desvió la mirada para que el otro no se diera cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando, pero ya era tarde Antonio conocía muy bien a Lovino como para no darse cuenta, se acercó a él y le alzó el mentón viendo a un Lovino totalmente rojo de la vergüenza; el corazón de Antonio empezó a latir con fuerza al ver esa imagen, a veces Lovino podía verse realmente lindo.

Antonio empezó a besarle recorriendo todo su cuello y al mismo tiempo metía su mano debajo de la camisa del otro.

-¿Sabes Lovi? Tengo mucha hambre- le susurraba el español, un gemido fue la única repuesta del italiano ante las caricias del español.

Éste lo agarró por la cintura para cargarlo y llevarlo a la cama, el mayor lo sostenía con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro le desabotonaba la camisa (o arrancaba los botones), por su parte el italiano rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de español y lo besaba. Y a dentro en el cuarto ambos se recostaron en la cama y mientras aún seguían besándose Antonio le quitó los pantalones a Lovino para después ágilmente sacarse la camisa.

Antonio lamía el torso del italiano al mismo tiempo que masturbaba el miembro del meno, el cual sujetaba el cabello del español, al poco tiempo la habitación se lleno de gemidos; Antonio introdujo sus dedos en la boca del italiano para humedecerlos luego los introdujo lentamente provocando que Lovino se aferrara a la espalda del español.

Lovino no sabía en que momento Antonio se había quitado los pantalones pero ya no importaba, sentía su cuerpo arder y no podía evitar gemir por la sensación de placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Después de haber dilatado la zona procedió a penetrarlo, al principio fue lento pero el ritmo fue aumentando siguiendo ambos el movimiento del vaivén, sus cuerpos se encontraban húmedos por el sudor, en la habitación se escuchaba el rechinar de la cama. Lovino no pudo aguantar más y se corrió sobre el pecho del español y después éste hizo lo mismo al correrse en su interior, después de salir del menor ambos permanecían recostados en la cama; el cuerpo del italiano aún estaba agitado pero un poco adormilado así que no hizo nada cuando sintió dos brazos atrayéndolo hacia el pecho del español.

-Te amo Lovi-susurró el español y fue más que suficiente para hacer latir el corazón de Lovino mil por hora

-¡N-no digas eso!-respondió el italiano my apenado.

-Pero si es cierto, yo te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo Lovi- decía el español con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su rojo y lindo amante.

* * *

Ya que esto es lo último quiero que me dejen muchos reviews pra alegraeme y no ponerme triste porque ya termino jajaja se aceptan críticas y me interesa mucho saber que opinan acerca de mi lemmon


End file.
